


Ordinary Days

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan, Holly, Arin and Suzy realize that the small people they've brought into the world have their own sense of humor, life, and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> This is part of my shared a/b/o grumpverse with [theseusinthemaze](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze). The majority of the continuity is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7724251/chapters/17604880), with my contributions being [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/17710312), [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/17921479), [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/17921632) and [this!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/17921305%22%22)

Rhea was fat and small between Holly and Suzy on the blanket. High summer in California was desert weather anywhere else, and she watched as Dan and Suzy constantly checked to make sure the babies were shaded, fed, and clad. Holly herself drifted in and out of sleep, listening to Arin and Ross argue over their Frisbee game. 

 

Behind her, a hawk called, beating its way eastward.

 

That was when she heard soft, happy cooing beside her. She opened her eyes and Rhea lay on her back, little fingers flexing and reaching for the bird. 

 

“Oooh,” Holly whispered, rolling over. “Do you like the birdies?” 

 

Rhea made a squeaky noise, giggling and kicking. “Isn’t it pretty?” she asked, picking Rhea up and depositing her on her back, so they could both watch the hawks circle. “They’re looking for…” she sought to sugarcoat nature for a moment, “a mouse to play with…Now, can you guess why they want to play with mice? Hmm?”

 

She spent the afternoon telling her daughter bird facts, until the sun began to set and Suzy woke and said it was time to go home.

 

*** 

 

“Are you cool with me splitting?” Dan asked. He had Rhea in a snuggly and looked ridiculous in his sunglasses and leather jacket. “She wants to come look at the dinosaurs with me,” he indicated Rhea, who was half-asleep, her own pink sunglasses dangling from the tip of her nose as her head lay lax against his stomach.

 

“Meet me in the museum shop in…an hour.” Holly was holding Zippy, who was squirming, impatient with the number of rooms and portraits she’d been presented with. “Come on, sweetie. Want to come look at the nice shiny suits of armor?” Zippy let out a fussy squeak and Holly sighed, bouncing her gently as they walked up the stairs to the armament room.

 

It was surprisingly peaceful. Four full suits stood as if ready for battle, with four more on plastic horses with war armor of their own. “See?” she whispered, as Zip’s hiccupping stopped and her eyes widened. “See all the pretty swords?”

 

Zip tilted her head back, her wide eyes taking it all in with curious affinity – listening for the first time to her parent’s speech. 

 

*** 

 

Arin was trying to sketch a new Grump head for Brian when Suzy burst through the door of the office, two babies in her arms and most of her makeup sweated off. “I need to pee so bad, babe,” she said, leaving him there with one eyebrow up and a lap filled with small babies. 

 

He kissed the top of Zip’s head and tucked Rhea closer to his hip. “Do you wanna see how daddy works?” he asked. He gave Rhea his light pen first, but she ignored it to chew on his shoulder. Zip, however, seemed much more interested.

 

Arin started doodling aimlessly, trying to draw his daughter’s attention. The pad bloomed with cats and dogs and flowers, and Zip started to happily slap the pad. By the time Suzy came back from the bathroom he’d created an entire world for his daughter and she sat, giggling, wide-eyed, enthralled.

 

*** 

 

Someone had turned the volume up on the stereo and Arin was dancing, Rhea carefully ensconced in his arms, his stomach filled with pizza after the Christmas party.

 

Rhea’s held her head up, a brand-new victory in her growth process. And she kept throwing her head back, giggling it in pure joy. 

 

Arin laughed – mostly because she was laughing, mostly for the joy of it. It was a party, damn it, they were going to have a good time!

 

*** 

 

Dan had brought half the family home to celebrate Hanukkah with him. The pleasant holiday had evaporated away easily, and soon enough Brian had arrived with his family to get Dan, the kids, Suzy and Arin to the airport and fly them all back out.

 

Dan had been on the floor of his room, with his old albums, playing Michael Jackson for his daughters. Zip and Rhea were bobbling along to the music, sitting up and rocking back and forth to it, giggling.

 

“…I finally found the car keys and…” Brian trailed off and sighed as he saw Dan sitting there, crying on the floor with Zippy in his arms. “What the fuck happened?”

 

“I’m their dad,” he gasped out.

 

“I know,” said Brian flatly. “I was there when it happened.” Not technically true, but... Brian sighed and got an arm around Dan’s neck. “Y’ok, baby boy?”

 

“Don’t call me that.” It was weird, in light of what he’d done with Brian over ten months ago. He still didn’t know how he felt about that. 

 

“Okay,” Brian said quietly. “Do you want me to sit here?”

 

“For just a little bit,” he said. Zip babbled and smiled up at him, brushing away his tears.

 

That just made Dan cry harder.

 

*** 

 

Suzy was the one who worried the most. Thought she was a bad mother, presumed somehow she’d mess up and ruin the kids for life. Until the girls were crawling she lived in total fear.

 

Until she sat down to do a tutorial with a fresh batch of shadows she’d bought from Sephora and decided to add the girls to the shoot last-minute.

 

Rhea could care less but Zip oooed over the colors. Suzy very carefully opened the box and brushed a fresh bristle applicator along Zip’s nose. She laughed loudly, babyish arms wavering in mid-air. Even Rhea joined in, after awhile, poking at the nail polish with curiosity.

 

For Suzy it was a relief and a respite. The next generation was blooming to life, right at her fingertips. She smiled, realizing it; that joy was all around her and all she had to do was reach out to make its life happier.


End file.
